


8ig 8a8y Diaper 8itch

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Farting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fetish, Filthy, Forced Masturbation, Gross, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Infantilism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nasty, Orgasm, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Scat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soiling, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story taken from this tumblr request: Hiya! Have you ever thought of doing an abdl hypnosis piece with Kanaya and Vriska? Vriska mind-controlling Kanaya to act like a giant messy baby in front of others, humiliating her self in front of Rose and everyone else while also being overtly sexual about it and such, even maybe face-shitting Rose? :3c"





	8ig 8a8y Diaper 8itch

Vriska, along with her entire Serket line, were unique among trolls for having the ability to mind-control anyone they wanted. In the past, it was used in a manner that was very unfortunate for the trolls and humans around her, and now would be no different. Her fellow troll Kanaya had apparently started a committed relationship with one of the humans, named Rose Lalonde. They made an excellent pair, with their mutual elegance, and they were clearly madly in love. Seeing them together sparked Vriska’s desire to break out her mind-control powers again. Not necessarily out of jealousy for their perfect relationship, more out of the sadistic joy that would come from ruining it and humiliating one part of the pair. She decided that Kanaya would be her target, and she even worked out a particular method of humiliating her once her will was under her control. She waited until Kanaya was alone, during the rare times when her and Rose weren’t making kissy-faces at each other, before she made her move.

She struck swiftly, giving Kanaya no time to react, as her thoughts and actions were stolen from her and given to Vriska. Vriska had received a fondness for irony recently, and had therefore decided that turning Kanaya’s maternal, nurturing nature and restrained politeness on its head would be a fitting punishment. She made Kanaya march mindlessly behind her, bringing her from her Hive to Vriska’s, where she could give her a more proper preparation for what was to come. Vriska had bought a stash of diapers, which would serve as the main catalyst for Kanaya’s coming degradation. Kanaya took as many diapers as she could, and stashed them into her handbag, while saving one for herself. Vriska made her wear this one, slipping it on underneath her clothes, so that it peaked out just slightly underneath her short but tasteful red skirt. It wasn’t exactly hidden, with the puffy bulging of the diaper visible against her rear, the smell of powder surrounding her and the crinkling that sounded whenever she moved, but it wasn’t so overt that she’d ruin the surprise simply by going outside. The surprise in question would be much bolder, and much more degrading than the simple hint of a diaper beneath her clothes.

Vriska made Kanaya turn and display for her, as if she was modeling clothing, to make sure that the diaper looked good enough for Vriska’s standards. Once she was sure of that, she made Kanaya lift up her skirt, exposing the front of her diaper to her. Vriska took the nearest pen, and proceeded to write on the front of Kanaya’s padding while crinkling filled the room. “8ig Diaper Slut” was now displayed on the front of the nappy in blue letters, but was still concealed by her skirt, and could not be read until that was removed.

"Perfect" she said with a toothy, sadistic smile, gazing upon her creation. The mind-controlled Kanaya was perfect now, ready to be sent out into the world to boldly humiliate herself for Vriska’s amusement, without the slightest ability to resist the Serket’s will.  
Vriska had learned, during the brief conversation she had with Kanaya before arriving at her hive and doing what she did best, that her and Rose were planning to meet at her hive a few hours from then. Vriska’s sense of timing was impeccable, as there was just enough time to make it back to Kanaya’s house on schedule once Kanaya’s preparation was done. She sent Kanaya off, back to her hive, where Rose was already politely seated at her table.

"Hello, Rose" Kanaya said, still maintaining her elegant tone and careful pronunciation despite being under Vriska’s influence.

"I’m so glad you made it" Rose said, bringing her girlfriend into a tight embrace, so lost in her romantic haze that she didn’t register the odd crinkling that seemed to sound when she squeezed her. Kanaya returned the hug, acting fairly ordinary for the time being. Vriska decided she would have the most fun if she allowed Rose to let her guard down, before catapulting her loving into the kind of horrid, humiliating things only a true Spider8itch such as herself could dream up.

Rose glanced down for a moment, squinting curiously at the slight bit of white underneath her lover’s shirt. “Hm, what’s that?” she asked, cocking her head.

"Oh, This?“ Kanaya replied, as Vriska finally allowed her to fully humiliate herself, just as she had planned. “This Is Just My Diaper”  
Kanaya lifted up her skirt, allowing Rose a full view of the front of her padding, before turning around and shoving her ass in her face to give her a rear-view.

"I Wear It Because I’m A Naughty Diaper-Baby Who Loves To Shit Herself” Kanaya continued, before Rose could react. “Watch, I’ll Show You”

Kanaya bit her lip, and began to squeeze. A foul smell filled the air, as her diaper sported a pointed bulge, a thick turd that Kanaya was forcing out with an almost orgasmic look on her face. The bulge eventually settled down as the turd plopped into the seat of her diaper, forming a sagging lump in the back of her padding. She let out a sigh of relief, proudly groping the lump she had left in her nappy.

"See, I Told You I Was A Disgusting Diaper Girl" Kanaya said, turning around to face Rose, who was paralyzed with shock. Kanaya tore her skirt from her body, as she had no desire to cover her diaper anymore. Her top went with it, showing off her smooth grey skin, and impressively sized breasts, both incredibly perky for how large they were and sporting dark green nipples.

"What’s gotten into you?“ Rose said. Despite Kanaya’s diaper no longer being shoved directly in her face, the smell of her shit still filled the hive.

"Nothing, I’ve Always Been A Horny Diaper Bitch” she replied, pointing to the crotch of her diaper, which now sported a large, jade-colored stain. Rose assumed this to be troll urine at first, but was soon corrected.

"See How Turned On I Am From Shitting Myself? My Nook Is Soaked Just From Taking That Big Shit, I’m Such A Disgusting Grub-Girl"

Vriska snickered at the display. Rose’s disgusted impression was priceless, and seeing Kanaya filled with such abject lust from soiling herself was the icing on the cake. Of course, she wasn’t about to end it there, when things were going so well. Humiliating Kanaya in front of Rose was a good start, and she would certainly return to the Lalonde eventually, but there were so many humans and trolls she was eager to ruin Kanaya’s reputation for.

"Sorry, Rose" Kanaya said. “I Need To Go Show Everyone Else That I’m A Foul Diaper Slut”

She made Kanaya part ways with the stunned Rose with a kiss on the cheek, before strolling outside, completely nude save for her diaper, sagging from her shit and soaked with her sexual fluids. Kanaya strolled out into the open, and began to draw attention to herself. She shoved a hand down the front of her diaper, furiously rubbing at her nook while making lewd noises as loud as she could.

A crowd of both humans and trolls were brought out by her display, all watching Kanaya masturbate in her shit-filled diaper, whispering among themselves about how disgusting she was, how Rose could ever consider dating someone so perverted, how she was more like a grub than a grown troll, and so on. These comments only fueled Vriska, however.

"Ugh, Can Everyone See What A Big Shit-Grub I Am Now?“ she said, removing her hand from her diaper, and standing up, legs apart. “I’m Going To Make A Huge, Ungh, Diaper Shit In Front Of Everyone, Because I’m A Diaper Pervert Who Can’t Control Herself”  
A *BLORT* cut through the judgmental whispers of the crowd that surrounded her. She dropped another warm load into her diaper, causing it to descent further, the messy bulge settling around her thighs.

"It Feels So Good To Mess Myself” she said, her hand returning to servicing her nook, arousal fueled even more by her heavier, stinkier, hotter diaper.

Rose pushed her way through the crowd, to confront her girlfriend. She got right in her face, but took the care to take a deep breath of fresh air before she got to close to her stinky matesprit.

"I don’t know what’s gotten into you" she said. “But this needs to stop right now”

Kanaya didn’t respond, at least not verbally. Instead, she shoved Rose to the ground, on her back, and before she could react, Kanaya’s messy diaper was plopped against her face.

Kanaya and Rose were a reasonably kinky couple, and had dabbled in face-sitting before, but never with a freshly-loaded diaper as part of the equation.

Kanaya’s diaper smelled awful before, but it was much worse now, with the added sensation of her squishy, warm mess pressed up against Rose’s nose.

Rose struggled to free herself from beneath her lover’s diapered ass, but Kanaya was surprisingly strong and heavy, and she found herself unable to budge from underneath.

Kanaya, or rather Vriska, took this as an opportunity. Kanaya unloaded her bowels into her diaper. Rose kicked her legs, gasping in disgust as an even heavier diaper load weighed against her face.

Kanaya wasn’t done yet, though. Despite her arousal at her own diaper-usage, and feverishly rubbing at her nook, she still hadn’t managed to cum. Vriska decided to change that. Instead of stroking herself, however, Kanaya began to grind, moving her hips back and forth, rubbing her nook against Rose’s face and her own warm, squishy mess.

Having her girlfriend’s horribly smelly diaper-shit directly against her nose was bad enough, but feeling it squish against her face was worse. Plus, her grinding churned up the smell, and intensified it, making the already dizzying stink even more overwhelming to Rose’s senses.

Kanaya continued to grind, the warm muck of her diaper mashing against her nook, stimulating her more than her fingers ever could. Plus, the depravity of the fact that she was very literally getting off to her own shit added to her arousal as well. “I’m Going To Cum In My Diapers Like A Nasty Diaper Girl. I’m Going To Get Off To My Own Mess Like The Messy Slut I Am”

Kanaya finally reached her climax, her nook gushing with genetic fluid, flooding the front of her diaper and mixing in with the mashed-up mess that already occupied it. The orgasmic sensation made her loose control of her bowels, too, and she let out one more forceful fart and diaper mess onto Rose’s face.

Vriska was cackling with delight, as she finally released the stranglehold she had on Kanaya’s mind. Kanaya passed out, but she would awake to find herself wearing a shit-filled diaper, surrounded by friends, and a girlfriend, who all thought she was an utterly depraved pervert.

Vriska laid back, with a smug, satisfied, spidery smile.


End file.
